pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy (Doll)
Appearance Timmy appeared in Scare PewDiePie Season 1 Episode 3 HELLO TIMMY. Timmy acts like an easter egg throughout Scare PewDiePie popping up in random situations. Timmy is a doll of a black haired white woman with a hair ring and blood splattered on her. Origins Timmy was one of many dolls which was played by a little girl but after an incident the house was abandoned so Timmy was left there to rot When PewDiePie is blindfolded and getting ready he is given Timmy by Damon. Damon then squirts blood on Timmy and then level 3 starts. SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 3 Then PewDiePie hears a girl welcoming him and then says "Put down my baby dollie." PewDiePie then says "But this is Lil Timmy I can't let Timmy down." When PewDiePie takes off his blindfold he is shocked to find Timmy covered in blood which PewDiePie thought was coconut oil or something nice when he was blindfolded. PewDiePie discovered Timmy's sister named Sally. PewDiePie carries Timmy through the entire level and at the end we actually hear Timmy talk. SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 5 In Scare PewDiePie Level 5 they hid Timmy in a desk drawer they also put a key inside him. Timmy and PewDiePie love each other so PewDiePie promises to Timmy we will get out of here. when PewDiePie is being chased to another room blames timmy for it saying "Bad things happen around you Timmy. "At the end PewDiePie says "Timmy helped me pull through #timmyismyhero." #timmyismyhero got trending on Twitter. Then someone scared PewDiePie and PewDiePie accidentally knocked Timmy's head off PewDiePie then screams for some glue and a medic and montage of Timmy appears which shows that Timmy was born on April 15, 1912 SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 6 In Scare PewDiePie Level 6 Timmy is being hold by the kangaroo animatronic while on the wizard theme park ride PewDiePie snatches it out of his hands Timmy then insults PewDiePie because how bad he is at throwing. At the end PewDiePie then throws Timmy on the ground smashing him and another montage happens. SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 9 PewDiePie in the car says he will be disappointed if he doesn't see Timmy again. PewDiePie at the end says "I want to thank Timmy, Timmy was the baby doll that's been with me through the whole thing." SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 10 Kevin has something for PewDiePie and grabs Timmy all the guests clap as he gives Timmy to PewDiePie and PewDiePie gives a speech about Timmy. PewDiePie: "For those who do not know this is Timmy Timmy has been my rock throughout this whole thing Kevin has lied to me Damon has lied to me this whole thing Rachel has lied but lemme tell you Timmy here never lies." Sally Sally makes her one and only appearance in SCARE PEWDIEPIE LEVEL 3 HELLO TIMMY Sally is a girl doll with brown hair and a red dress. sally then vanishes and replaced with a snake known as The Scarlet Kingsnake Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2016